


Flee to be Free

by fembuck



Category: HBOs Girls
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> What happened after Marnie and Jessa left the venture capitalists condo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flee to be Free

**Author's Note:**

>  Takes place during episode 1x08. 

“Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod,” Marnie half-whispered and half-giggled as she stumbled down the corridor toward the elevator. “He’s not following us is he?” she asked breathlessly, glancing over her shoulder to see for herself though she was forced to look forward again a moment later when she tripped entering the elevator.

“He wouldn’t dare,” Jessa declared dismissively, her lip curving up a little bit in distaste as she glanced down the hallway towards the condo they had just fled. “I’ve seen his type before. All bark, no bite,” she pronounced before tilting her head back to rest against the wall of the elevator as the doors slid shut and they began to descend.

With the doors closed and the elevator moving they took a few moments to put on the shoes they’d been holding in their hands as they fled the condo, and then they settled in for the ride, Jessa angling her head towards Marnie so that she could gaze at her as the elevator carried them down.

“What?” Marnie asked a few seconds later, smiling nervously as a faint blush touched her cheeks.

“What?” Jessa repeated innocently, a playful smile touching her lips as she continued to gaze at Marnie.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Marnie asked, blushing even more as she averted her eyes from Jessa’s.

“Like what?” Jessa asked curiously, her eyebrows crinkling and her lips pouting slightly in a way that Marnie would have found adorable if she’d been looking at the other girl.

“Like,” Marnie began helplessly before shrugging. “Like I don’t know,” she sighed a bit irritably before looking up briefly to meet Jessa’s gently amused eyes. “Like you think I’m precious or something. Like I’m a toddler with fruit punch mouth or a puppy chewing on a tennis ball,” she complained before biting her lip in a failed attempt to stop from smiling as Jessa continued to watch her fondly.

“I just wanted to look at you,” Jessa replied simply when Marnie met her eyes again. “You’re beautiful,” she continued softly, reaching out so that she could run her fingers over Marnie’s cheek. “You’re just … you’re like a painting. Like something out of a dream. I tell you Marnie, you must prepare yourself to be studied at times. You must allow a person to try and memorize a face like this,” Jessa breathed out, stroking Marnie’s cheek again. “Anything else would be a terrible cruelty.”

“My god,” Marnie breathed out, genuinely overwhelmed and more than flattered by Jessa’s words. “You’re going to make me blush,” she murmured, already blushing as she smiled at Jessa before dropping her gaze down to her feet, feeling nervous, excited and uncertain all at once.

Jessa was doing things to her body and emotions and had been all day. She’d seen the blonde flirt before and she knew that charisma and charm were things that Jessa had in spades, but she was still unprepared to have that charisma and charm focused solely on her. She was unprepared for how much it made her ache in that way she was unused to with another girl.

“You already are,” Jessa pointed out gently, laughing softly when Marnie looked up at her with a mortified expression before she quickly glanced away.

Marnie’s senses were on overdrive. She felt like she could hear her heart as it hammered in her chest. She didn’t just smell Jessa’s French perfume she felt like she was floating on a cloud of it. The feel of Jessa’s fingers on her skin made her body tingle and she had to struggle not to sway towards the blonde, begging for more contact.

“Yeah, I know,” Marnie finally managed to mutter. “It’s just … you’re like a Sade song,” Marnie continued shaking her head slightly, thinking that 'smooth operator' wasn’t a strong enough term to describe Jessa. “You say these things, and you’ve got this accent and …” It makes me want to wear your lips on my face all over again, Marnie thought.

Mercifully, before she could blurt that truth out and completely mortify herself, the elevator came to a stop and Marnie breathed a sigh of relief as the doors opened.

“We should … like go,” Marnie declared starting toward the open doors.

“I was planning on it,” Jessa drawled, and when Marnie looked over at her Jessa smiled winsomely until Marnie couldn’t help but smile too.

Marnie forged ahead after exiting the elevator and Jessa followed behind her at a leisurely pace, allowing the brunette to maintain her lead. Every once in a while Marnie would glance over her shoulder back at Jessa, and Jessa would lift her hand and smile until Marnie turned around again and continued towards the entrance of the building.

Once they were on the street again Jessa put her gladiator flats to use and quickened her pace, easily catching up to Marnie.

“Come on, this way,” Jessa whispered, wrapping her arms around Marnie’s waist so that she could use her hold on the brunette to guide her to the left.

“Wait! What? Where are you … Jessa!” Marnie exclaimed, her voice rising in pitch as she stumbled, her heeled feet having trouble keeping up with the way Jessa was forcing her body to move. “Stop!” Marnie exclaimed, swatting her hand at Jessa’s arms where they were wrapped around her. “Stop!” she said hitting harder. “Stop!” she continued, hitting even harder and more rapidly until Jessa exclaimed, “Ouch!” and removed her arms from around Marnie.

“First of all, you had that coming,” Marnie said pointing her finger at Jessa who grinned at her. “Second of all, what are you doing? Why are you like dragging me into the bowels of Brooklyn? Where were you even going?”

“There,” Jessa said pointing down an alleyway.

“Where?” Marnie asked squinting down the alley but finding nothing of interest.

“There,” Jessa said, moving closer to Marnie and then pointing at a small loading bay nearby.

“Why?” Marnie asked making a face as she looked over at Jessa suspiciously.

“I’m a woman of my word,” Jessa responded grinning mischievously.

Marnie gazed at her blankly for a moment, trying to decipher Jessa’s annoyingly cryptic response, then her eyes widened and she gasped as she released Jessa was referring to her exiting comment to Venture Capitalist about eating her cunt on the sidewalk.

“You’re joking,” Marnie said automatically.

“I’m not,” Jessa replied. “Don’t worry, at this time of night no one’s going to wander by. It’ll be almost cozy.”

“You are not going down on me on the sidewalk,” Marnie declared stiffly.

“It’s really more of a loading bay,” Jessa replied casually and Marnie’s eyes narrowed into a glare.

“You’re not going down on me anywh…” Marnie began, but before she could finish her pronouncement Jessa closed the distance between them, took Marnie’s face in her hands, and pressed her lips against Marnie’s, kissing her soundly.

The kiss surprised Marnie, but only for a second, and within moments of Jessa’s lips touching hers, Marnie’s hands were clutching at Jessa and she was kissing her back urgently, with the same surprising need and desire that had overtaken her at Venture Capitalist’s condo.

“I’m going to eat your cunt in that loading bay now,” Jessa declared, pulling back from Marnie’s lips so that she could look into her eyes. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Marnie breathed out, even as her eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

“Really?” Jessa asked, still holding Marnie’s eyes, surprised but happy about how easily Marnie consented.

“Yeah,” Marnie breathed, “really,” she whispered, biting down on her bottom lip as Jessa grinned at her.

The brief trip from where they had been kissing to the loading bay passed by in a haze for Marnie. She remembered giggling, and holding Jessa’s hand, and Jessa’s lips on her cheek, pressing soft, butterflies kisses to her skin that made Marnie feel light-headed and tingly and as if her heart might burst free of her chest.

“Ohmygod,” Marnie gasped, tilting her head back to rest against the cool brick of the wall Jessa had pushed her against once they reached the loading bay. “Are we really doing this?” she asked, lifting one of her hands to cover her face even as a small moan escaped from her as Jessa sucked at her neck and one of her hands palmed Marnie’s breast.

“We are,” Jessa hummed against Marnie’s throat, her tongue peeking out to lick at the salty skin before she pulled back slightly, her eyebrows scrunching together. “Do you want to not really be doing this?”

“Do you?” Marnie asked softly, still covering her eyes with her hand.

Jessa stared at her for a moment looking confused as she tried to work out exactly what Marnie was asking, but after a few seconds she shrugged and shook her head.

“I want to be doing this,” Jessa responded softly before leaning forward so that she could place a gentle kiss on Marnie’s jaw. “But I don’t want to like molest you or something. Tell me to and I’ll stop,” she continued watching Marnie closely. “Do you want me to stop?” she asked, moving her hand from Marnie’s breast to lightly rest on her hip as she stared at Marnie, waiting for the brunette to remove her hand from over her face so that she could see Marine’s eyes.

“No,” Marnie whispered, drawing her hand away from her eyes and angling her head down so that she could see Jessa’s face.

The uptight, type-A part of Marnie was yelling at her that she had given the wrong answer, that what they were doing was insane, that she wasn’t the type of girl who let people eat her out in alleyways and especially not another girl. But even as her brain yelled at her, Marnie’s heart pounded and her skin tingled as she stared into Jessa’s hopeful and lustful gaze. Marnie could feel her nipples straining against the material of her dress and she was hyper-aware of Jessa’s hand on her hip and how close it was to her crotch. She could feel herself getting wet and knew that there was probably already a damp spot on her panties. Her brain was yelling at her to stop, but her body was screaming at her to continue and her body was winning.

“Keep going,” Marnie breathed out, and Jessa grinned at her before leaning in to kiss her as her hand traveled back up to Marnie’s breast.

For minutes Marnie lost herself in the feel of Jessa’s body pressed flush against her own. It was different than what she was used to. It was strange for her to feel her hands running over curves, traveling over shapely hips, brushing against the side of full-breasts, and clutching at a plump bottom, but she liked it. She actually really liked it. In fact it was driving her a bit wild.

Touching Jessa was like nothing she’d ever experienced before. It was new and it made her breathless and excited. She liked the smoothness of Jessa’s cheeks beneath her fingers as she held Jessa’s head in hands as they kissed. She liked the high-pitched little moans Jessa would make when Marnie’s hands touched her breasts. She loved the way Jessa’s hips rolled into her and how the rocking motion pressed Jessa’s thigh between her legs, encouraging her own rocking motion.

Marnie gasped when Jessa’s hand slipped under her dress and fingers pressed against the damp material of her panties.

“Oh wow,” Jessa murmured, smiling widely before leaning in to press a kiss to Marnie’s lips.

“Shut up,” Marnie groused as a blush covered her cheeks.

She knew that she was wet, embarrassingly wet considering that they hadn’t done anything besides kissing and some over the clothes groping. She was aware that she was excited, she knew, she didn’t need Jessa like dictating her bodily reactions to her.

“I’m not teasing you,” Jessa breathed out, kissing the corner of Marnie’s mouth. “I like it. It’s really hot,” she continued softly as she stroked Marnie through her panties. “Very … inviting.”

“Inviting?” Marnie questioned, smiling and then laughing a little despite herself at Jessa’s choice of words. “What like … ‘Hello, welcome to my vagina. Please come in, make yourself at home. There are refreshments and h'ordeuvres in the parlour.’”

“Exactly,” Jessa agreed, another smile touching her lips when Marnie rolled her eyes at her. “You know what I mean,” Jessa continued a few seconds later as her fingers drew a sigh from Marnie and twitch of her hips. “A reaction like that … it makes a girl feel wanted. It’s inspiring.”

Marnie laughed at that and then murmured, “Well, I’m just thrilled that my vag is like so motivational to you,” before she drew Jessa into a kiss.

When Jessa pulled away from Marnie’s lips and lowered herself down so that she was kneeling on her scarf at Marnie’s feet, Marnie’s brain started screaming at her again that this was insane, and ridiculous, and unhygienic, and that she should stop, but then Jessa’s lips were pressed against her inner thigh kissing the soft, warm flesh and a shiver ran through Marnie’s body.

Jessa made short work of Marnie’s panties, dropping them onto the concrete beside her, and Marnie had just enough time to think, ‘There’s no way those are ever touching my privates again,’ before Jessa’s mouth was on her and rational thought deserted her.

Unconsciously, Marnie’s hand migrated to the top of Jessa’s head, her fingers tangling in Jessa’s thick blonde hair. She’d had boyfriends go down on her before. Charlie had actually done it quite often, but all forays to her nether regions were not created equal and there were times when she’d really enjoyed it and others when she’d ended up staring at the ceiling waiting for him to finish so that they could move onto something that might actually start to work for her.

Marine didn’t need to worry about that this time however. What Jessa was doing with her lips and tongue was beyond working for her.

“Jesus,” Marnie gasped, arching her hips, straining into Jessa’s mouth as the blonde sucked hard on her clit. “Fuck,” Marnie moaned, drawing the word out as her fingers clutched at Jessa’s hair. “Fuckfuckfuck,” Marnie chanted as Jessa worked her mercilessly, alternating between flicking and sucking at her clit as two of her fingers moved inside of Marnie, expertly curving to hit places that Marnie’s past boyfriends had only found once or twice by accident. “Oh fuck,” Marnie gasped, “oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck! I’m gonna … Jessa!” she gasped and then she was coming, hard, her hips bucking uncontrollably into Jessa’s mouth as her body sought out every second of pleasure Jessa’s mouth and fingers could bring it.

Marnie was still recovering from her orgasm, her eyes squeezed shut and her head resting against the wall behind her, when Jessa rose from between her legs and began to tug Marnie’s dress down from around her hips back into a place. 

A few moments later, Marnie felt Jessa’s lips graze against hers, and without thinking she tilted her head into the touch, accepting the blonde’s kiss.

Slowly it registered with Marnie that Jessa’s kiss tasted different, saltier than before, and soon after that Marnie’s brain registered why. The realization caused her to stiffen for a moment. She’d never let Charlie kiss her directly after he’d gone down on her, because the idea of tasting herself on him had seemed gross to her, but now that she was already kissing Jessa and had already tasted herself, Marnie found that the idea wasn’t repellent to her and she leaned in again, enthusiastically returning the blonde’s kiss.

“Come home with me,” Jessa panted minutes later when their lips finally parted.

She hadn’t planned on stripping Marnie naked and having her way with her when she’d woken up that morning, but she wasn’t one to overlook a gift when presented with one and now that she had gotten a taste of Marnie she wanted more.

“Okay,” Marnie breathed out smiling dazedly as she gazed at Jessa.

“I mean for like full on sex, not you know like conversation and watching Golden Girls reruns or some girly shit like that,” Jessa clarified.

“Yeah, I got that,” Marnie replied smiling as she shook her head a Jessa lightly. “I mean I have no idea what I’m doing, and I might totally suck at girl-sex but tonight I’m all about trying to be free, so...”

Jessa grinned at her.

“Have I mentioned how much I like the new you?” Jessa asked smiling. “Free is a very good fit for you. It really, you know, like brings out your eyes,” she continued making Marnie laugh. “Can I confess something to you?” Jessa asked as they joined hands and started to make their way beyond the loading bay and out of the alley.

“Sure, I mean, you just had your face between my legs so it’d be like really douchey to say no,” Marnie replied smirking at Jessa before she glanced away shyly. “Confess away.”

“I’ve wanted to see your tits since the first time we met,” Jessa replied, her words drawing Marnie’s eyes back over to her. She smiled. “I have literally been waiting six years to see your tits, and I just … I want to say thank you for making my dreams come true. Thank you for making what started out a rather unspectacular night …remarkably spectacular.”

“That was weirdly sweet,” Marnie said smiling, “you know, like in a pervy but kind of effective way. Like when someone says, ‘You’ve got a real pretty mouth.’ A part of you shudders and suffers traumatizing Deliverance flashbacks, but the other part of you is like, ‘They think I’m pretty.’”

Jessa started at her silently for a moment, and Marnie began to worry that she’d crossed the line from quirky to crazy, but before she had a chance to try and retract all attempts at humor, Jessa smiled at her widely and then leaned in and kissed her.

“You’re a bit loco, aren’t you?” Jessa asked when they pulled away from each other.

“Aren’t we all?” Marnie asked and Jessa laughed at the overwrought response.

“That was …” Jessa began.

“I know,” Marnie interjected miserably.

“A remarkably…” Jessa went on.

“I know,” Marnie interjected once again.

“Hannah-esque thing to say,” Jessa continued grinning.

“I know,” Marnie sighed, lowering her head in shame, and Jessa chuckled at her response. “Shut up!” Marnie complained which only made Jessa laugh more. “Can we please just go and sex now?”

“I'm not the one slowing us down,” Jessa replied, looking down at Marnie's heels pointedly prompting Marine to stick out her tongue at her which only made Jessa smile.

And so, hand-in-hand, they made their way through Brooklyn to Jessa’s building and then into Jessa’s room where they spent the night learning the joys of being free.

The End


End file.
